


Scare

by fadinglove



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Nico, Gay Sex, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Implied Relationships, Jason is a Dork, M/M, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Minor Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Minor Jason Grace/Piper McLean, No Angst, Percy Being an Idiot, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadinglove/pseuds/fadinglove
Summary: Nico di Angelo walks out on Halloween night and finds light in between the shadows.





	1. pt. 1: the convincing

**Author's Note:**

> your basic solangelo college au fic (key word: basic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this entire fic in one night I was up till 4 doing god knows what so it's probably shit but read it anyway because i'm a sucker for solangelo

"You're coming to the party," Hazel Levesque declares calmly from the doorway, and Nico, for all he's worth, nearly jumps out of his own skin.

He turns around slowly to find her leaning on the frame, arms crossed, expression of absolute certainty. When his heart stops beating out of his chest he finally manages to speak intelligible words. "What the hell? What are you even doing here? Did you drive all the way here just to force me to attend some party?"

She's wearing a velvet thing that laces up in the front, hair pulled back in a bun, managing to look elegant and chic and tough all at the same time. "No, silly. Everyone knows Olympus throws the best Halloween fest in this area." (It was, unfortunately, true. His college threw some wild, make-bad-decisions haunted house/party that the entire population of Earth seemed to attend every year.)

This was his first year, however, and- "I was planning on missing that."

"Bullshit. You're not missing anything if it's up to me." Hazel shakes her head disapprovingly.

"You know I don't get scared easily."

"True. But it's still a party. Party equals socializing, and you need some friends."

"You know, normal sisters don't drive five hours across states to scold their older brothers about their social life." Nico leans forward into his laptop, typing furiously away at a term paper that's not even be due for another two weeks. Why is he doing it now? Maybe he really _doesn't_ have a life. "Besides, I have enough friends."

It was true. He'd already been taken in by a raucous, boisterous group of psychologically concerning boys and their rational, exasperated girlfriends. They were the last kind of people he thought he'd ever be acquainted with, but his cool demeanor seemed to balance everything out.

"I heard." Hazel leans forward and lowers the laptop into a forty-five degree angle. "Percy Jackson and Jason Grace? They're, like, the most popular guys here. Are they taken? And how are you best friends with them?"

He sighs, setting his reading glasses off to the side and rubbing the bridge of his nose. His hair nearly falls into his eyes, inky black and long at the nape of his neck. He needs a haircut. "It's not really friendship. More of a they-bother-me-and-I-sigh-in-defeat kind of thing. And they're both in serious relationships."

Silently, she stands back up to grasp a good view of his room. It's not messy at all, maybe even what the average person would consider freakishly clean for a college student. His blankets are thick and navy blue, walls clean and cream white except for a few framed pictures. His oak desk takes up half the space, littered with papers, random assortments of paper clips, weird entertaining gadgets, that sort.

"Bummer," Hazel blows air out of her mouth and opens his closet. There is legitimately no bright color inside, except one crisp white dress shirt she has to dig deep to find. "How about that guy, Frank? He's cute."

"How do you even know people here? You live five hours away."

She only shrugs and mutters, "Connections," before pulling the white shirt out. "I've already decided on your Halloween costume."

"...Even though I will never even consider wearing it to anywhere, much less this party?"

"I take this white shirt," she explains patiently, "and splatter fake blood on it. Done. You could call yourself a variety of things."

"That's my only white piece of clothing! I need it to look presentable at fancy event things," Nico protests. "Besides, where are you going to get fake blood from?'"

* * *

"You look perfect," Percy sweeps Nico's figure with emerald eyes, looking pretentious as always. "Magnificent. Splendid. _Exquisite._  Scary, but sexy."

"Are you sure it's me you're dating?" Annabeth rolls her eyes to his left while Hazel snickers. Nico only scowls at the lot of them, fitted loosely in his one white shirt with stains of red now extremely visible on the front and back.

"Perfect," Percy repeats, "Just keep that scowl on and the boys will come flocking. Like I said, scary but sexy."

Despite the blonde's clucks of annoyance and eye rolls, it's clear to see the love they have for each other. Hazel admires the planes of Percy's face, sea-green eyes and dark hair, his surfer body, but that's all. She wouldn't dare step in the way of true love.

"This looks like a last-minute costume," Nico says. "No. _Beyond_ a last-minute costume. A last- _second_ costume."

"What are you talking about, it's great," the other boy assures him, "And it's all thanks to your sister. Who is way more fun than you, by the way."

"Thanks."

"Oh, and also, I invited-"

The door swings open as if on cue, and Jason Grace comes strolling through it. He violently chest-bumps Percy, making Annabeth shake her head, before running eyes over Nico. "Lookin' _fine_ there. It's a little scary, but super sexy."

"Bro, that's what I said!" Percy exclaims, and they feel the need to demonstrate another masculine handshake. Nico wishes for death. "Where is Piper?"

"She's getting her own costume ready. All about Halloween, y'know. And also, she told me to send you her apologies, though I can't imagine why."

Hazel looks up. "You're dating Piper McLean? She's _gorgeous-_ does she model?"

"Nah, she's not about that life," Jason explains, friendly but sure. They make introductions, and after Hazel points out that it's getting late, everybody retreats back to their own dorms to get ready.

Nico reads Fahrenheit 451 on his bed, flipping pages quietly. Lost in thought. The party is slowly starting to attract more people outside- he can tell since his room happens to be right next to the destination. He leans comfortably back onto the pillows, and considers the idea of just watching scary movies and reading the entire night, along the beat of music outside...

Hazel appears from the bathroom in fishnet stockings, another black lace-up thing, and a headband attached to ears. "Sexualized cat," Nico comments. "Cliché."

"Aren't you going to dress code me? Be a responsible big brother?"

He takes his glasses off again, placing them on his bedside drawer. "Just, ah... don't drink anything there."

She smiles and opens the door.   
 


	2. pt. 2: the party

The music is loud and seems to reverberate in his very bones, pounding along with his heartbeat. It ranges from the Ghostbuster theme song to _Thriller_ to some modern day pop hits, but whatever it is, Nico feels it everywhere. Percy barges in as Poseidon with Annabeth, in a Greek dress, at his arm. He likes the idea, he must admit, and he feels pretty lame in his last-second outfit.

Hazel is already off somewhere making fast friends, but he doesn't worry. She might dress scandalously, but he knows it's not because she's looking for anything dirty. She just likes doing it, to show off, and besides, she's a smart girl. It's almost like she hasn't made a bad decision in her life.

Jason comes in dressed as a literal lightning bolt, with Piper as a fairy. Her costume is gorgeous, made of draping gold, green, violet silks and sparkle, designs intertwining from one uneven layer to another; it reminds him of a Mardi Gras parade. Meanwhile, only Jason's face is visible through his yellow fabric suit. "Bet you'll get a lot of girls with that?" Piper snorts.

"They'll be all over me," he declares, tackling Percy before both of them run off to God knows where, linking arms.

* * *

Lifting a mini cupcake to her lips, Hazel examines the intricate, festive detail of its frosted spiderwebs before popping it into her mouth. She's gotten looks from a few guys so far, but they all look sleazy. Now, Annabeth, Piper, and her talk casually in a loose circle among the partygoers.

"They'll be all over me," Jason yells to his girlfriend before leaving in a flurry.

"Do you trust them?" she asks out of nowhere.

"I wouldn't trust them with feeding my pet fish," Annabeth toys with her braid of sun-streaked gold, "if I had a pet fish."

Hazel continues, "But do you guys trust them, with... what's really important?"

She realizes the extent of her words and mentally kicks herself. What the fuck is wrong with her? Hazel looks up to apologize but they're only looking at her kindly, and she realizes she must look a little spooked. Unprepared.

Young.

"In that way, I trust Jason with everything," Piper says gently. "I truly, truly believe he would never cheat on me. Ever."

Annabeth nods in agreement. Hazel licks her lips; they're dry. "How do you know... who to trust?"

"It takes a while, but... you'll know," the blonde replies. "You will."

"Don't worry. You're gorgeous, Hazel. Plenty of guys here would be lucky to have you," Piper adds. In response, Hazel blushes, and admits, "Piper, you and Annabeth are the prettiest girls I've ever met."

"It's a mystery why we fell for those two doofuses then," Annabeth grins, gesturing to the boys, who are now trying to dance to the Cupid Shuffle- key word, trying. They all crack up. "To us girls," she continues, holding up a cookie full of orange chocolate chips, and Hazel grabs another cupcake to lift. They "clink" and eat the desserts, chuckling all the way.

"What are we toasting to?" Frank Zhang joins their circle, grin bright and celebratory. The girls laugh even harder, and Hazel meets him with friendly eyes. His gaze doesn't drift down below her neckline, and Hazel smiles, leaning forward to shake his hand.

* * *

Nico is drinking a bought water by the punch stand, when he spots Frank arrive in a green turtleneck and jeans. He relates. They chat a little by the punch, talking about adjusting to college, the pure idiocy of their male friends, and more.

Frank is calm and mild, but never boring. Nico doesn't mind him. He's even a little sad when he leaves him to his own misery.

He talks with a couple of students from his classes, half of who seem drunk or high on adrenaline, and a few kids come screaming back from the haunted house. It's apparently just opened. The party empties out a little bit, but it's still definitely crowded.

Nico is lost in thought, contemplative, when an unfamiliar voice jolts him back to reality. "Want any punch?"

He turns to find a student serving drinks of suspicious color. He has waves of tousled blonde hair, much longer than Jason's, with piercing blue eyes and a splash of freckles across his nose. He offers a blinding smile, contrasting even more with his tanned skin, and seems to radiate an aura that's impossible to ignore.

Nico tilts his head slightly. "Have you been here the whole time?"

"Nah," the boy replies with that easy grin, "I've been here five minutes, tops. Doing my friend a favor while he tours the haunted house."

He's still holding out the cup, and Nico declines. "Sorry, I don't drink at parties. Not that I don't trust you."

"Why should you trust me?" His eyes are riveting. "I could be an ax murderer."

"Somehow," the other boy turns all the way around, a smile gracing his face, "I doubt that. Who are you?"

"Will Solace," he offers, and then smirks. "Nice costume."

Nico looks down at himself, the blood stains still prevalent against his shirt. "I let my _only_ white shirt be destroyed for this lame cause." Then he looks accusingly at Will, who's dressed in a copper hoodie and khakis. "Not fair! You're not even in a costume!"

Will holds a finger up and grabs something underneath the table. His hand comes back up with a headband attached to two hastily-made antlers and places them on his head. "I'm a deer."

"Bullshit," Nico says, but he's laughing. Will joins in too, but stops after a few moments as if he's just remembered something, and asks, "Are you Nico di Angelo, by any chance?"

"Yeah. Yeah, why?" he pushes the hair out of his eyes.

"A few minutes ago Percy Jackson and Jason Grace were looking for you. They were screaming your name upstairs," Will explains. "I'm pretty sure they were drunk."

In response, Nico rubs a hand over his face. "Jesus Christ."

"Are they bothering you?" Will actually sounds concerned, and when Nico looks up he looks like it, too.

"No, no, not like that," he assures. "They're my friends. My annoying friends, granted. They probably want to drag me into the haunted house or something."

"Oh." He leans back. "Well, in that case, you should-"

Nico never gets to hear what he should do, because at that moment Percy explodes out of nowhere like some kind of combustible bomb and wraps his arms around him. He's ditched the Poseidon costume (a while ago, it seems like) and smells faintly of liquor, but he's not intoxicated to the point where he should be concerned. Maybe. "Nico, my man!"

"What the fuck, Percy," he makes a move for his cell, maybe to call Annabeth as a lasso. "Where's Jase?"

"Here!" and someone slams Nico on the back. He doesn't budge, obviously, he's much stronger than he looks- but the pressure isn't pleasant either. He glares up at the both of them before Percy notices Will. "Solace, bro! Long time no see!"

They exchange hellos, Will looking quite amused. Nico swiftly texts Piper and Annabeth and turns back. "Did you guys go through the haunted house yet? I want to check it out."

"We went," Jason's expression turns grave. "There was some scary shit. Percy definitely pissed his pants."

They argue indefinitely, Percy denying this claim, and Nico leaves them to it. "Come through the house with me. Have you checked it out already?" he asks the blond- the sober one.

"I'm definitely coming," comes the reply, and Will leaps over the table after setting his antlers down in a safe place. As they navigate through the crowd, Nico tells himself Will's hand is only on his back so they won't lose each other among all the people.


	3. pt. 3: the house

The haunted house, Nico decides, is impressive. Will's tolerance for jumpscares, he considers further, is not.

They enter to a smoke and mirrors kind of scheme after paying admission, and immediately a variety of vague shapes and zombies begin popping out of dark spots. Will shrieks at every one, clinging onto the other boy, and said boy finds it hilarious.

In the third stage, Nico is at ease exploring a panel when something grabs his feet from under the table. He resists the urge to kick and instead stumbles back right into Will, but he doesn't seem to mind. At all. His warm hands steady Nico again, and they continue their shameless flirting throughout the entire adventure (when Will isn't too busy screaming).

Near the very end, they enter a room of darkness, an eerie chandelier swinging above them twinkling a few lights, seemingly made of stacked human skulls. Some suspiciously soft substance squeaks under their feet as they make their way across. A zombie latches onto Will out of nowhere, and he panics.

Nico is still tearing up when they exit. "That was amazing. I can't believe I almost didn't come here."

"Last year's was worse. My screams were frequent tonight, but last year they were continuous. This is your first year? You're a freshman?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Junior. I'm a med major."

"I'm literature. I write stories, short stuff, and I also take some psychology electives. I can read your mind, basically."

"I'm sure," Will says, and his voice gets low. "Can you read my body, too?"

"Maybe somewhere a little more isolated," Nico smirks.

Not even ten minutes later, they're grappling in between the navy blue bedsheets. Nico has no idea how they managed to hold out this long, but it wouldn't be fun outside because of the icy wind. The room is quiet except for their breathing.

Nico arches up beneath Will, wraps a hand in the sun-kissed hair to pull him down for a kiss. The blond presses hot kisses down the other boy's neck, running careful hands over the sharp contours of his bare chest. "God, you're gorgeous," Will breathes, and Nico pulls him closer.

"Naughty. Hooking up with a freshman by October," the dark-haired boy murmurs.

"Couldn't help myself," he replies, and their lips are colliding in a heated meeting of warmth. Nico's not sure if he's ever felt a kiss this addicting, this passionate, ever before. They're both getting hard, and he realizes he should've thought this shit through before going with it.

He pulls away. They're panting and Will's pupils are dilated, face flushed. Nico pauses, "Wait. I don't- I haven't- had sex before." His cheeks burn.

He expects to be asked for a blowjob, handjob, anything but- "I can be your first time."

Nico sits up, taking the other boy with him. "Are you sure? I- I can just suck you off or s omething, I don't-"

"Am I sure? Are _you_ sure?" Will grips his waist and kisses him again. "I really, really like you, Nico. I don't know a lot about you, but I want to."

There are a million reasons why he shouldn't lose his virginity tonight. Especially to a guy he met less than six hours ago. But Will is an angel, and something tells him he won't regret this. Nico's fully hard now, and his erection aches in between his legs, rubbing up against Will's. "Alright," he decides.

"You're positive?"

He nods, without hesitation this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm posting the last chapter in like an hour so stay tuned


	4. pt. 4: the morning after

"Nico. Nico?" Someone is persistently shaking him awake. He grumbles into his pillows before remembering he's naked, he's sore, and he's recovering from an interesting experience yesterday night. His eyes flutter open instantly.

Will leans on the bed, half dressed, standing up. His face is so close, Nico could reach out and skim his fingers over those thick lashes. "God, don't leave."

His voice comes out as a rough mutter. "Not much of a morning person, are we," the blond notes, and he doesn't look sleep-rumpled at all. "I have to get to class, but... I want to know if this was, like, you know, a one-time thing, or-"

Nico reaches for his jeans, and Will is momentarily alarmed (but excited, because round 2?) but he only slides his phone out of the front pocket. Yawning, the boy takes a few seconds to type in his number and returns it with a flourish.

"I'll call you." Will can feel a slow grin spreading across his face.

"You better," Nico returns it lazily. "Now shoo, you have class."

Will admires the way sunlight hits the contours of Nico's body, making his eyes and hair seem auburn instead of an unforgiving black. He leaves.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> currently drafting a fic on celeb!Nico and famous!company so stay tuned!  
> and sorry to those of you who were waiting for sexy times, that'll be featured in more fics to come


End file.
